Lars Hansen
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Tobias Hansen New Contact(s) * Ernesto Hess Ernesto is unlocked by completing all of the missions from Lars Hansen. Information Light Keeper Lars Hansen has been the light keeper on Striga Isle for longer than most of his neighbors have been alive. He remembers what the island used to be like before the Council moved in: a little seedy, perhaps, but lively and full of hope. Nowadays, no one ventures near the lighthouse that is Lars' home, and he gets a little lonely from time to time. To stave away his sorrows, Lars bides his time by keeping a watch on Council activities. No one on Striga Isle knows more about their activities. Initial Contact My brother tells me you can do some good for Striga Isle. I hope he's right. Store * Inspirations * * Story Arc A Madman's Council Souvenir A Madman's Council Whenever you pass the old lighthouse in Striga Isle, you're reminded of the events you've come to know as: A Madman's Council Lars Hansen knows more about the Council than anyone else. You sought him out and the two of you have had a good working relationship ever since. You act upon his intel, confiscating supplies, cleaning up the Wolf's Throat and infiltrating their Mount Richardson base. However, it was when you heard the name Archon Burkholder that things began to change. Burkholder, a man who was once with the "old regime" and somehow managed to stay in his original position once the Council took over. He sounded dangerous, and you were starting to get worried. Then help came in a most unusual place... from your pocket. You found a note from an Ernesto Hess. " ...I have info for you, if you are brave enough to come for it. I have served the Council for years, but now I'm ready to help you tear it down." Perhaps this is just the break you were looking for or perhaps it's a trap. Either way, it's your only hope at bringing down the Council. Briefing Until we can figure out what the Council is planning, we'd do well to try to limit their capabilities. I want you to head into the Bog and see if you can locate any Council supply depots hidden among the weeds. If you do, take them out. Anything you can learn about the Council's plans will be valuable. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Salvatore '''Debriefing' From your description, I'd say we should prepare for the worst. It looks as though the Council is getting ready for something big. You should keep some of these supplies you found. These grenades, for instance. I'll bet they come in handy. Temporary Power You will receive Electromagnetic Grenades after contacting Lars. Briefing Do you know of the secret tunnel that leads to the Council's innermost reaches? The locals have taken to calling it the Wolf's Throat. It'll be a dangerous task, but I'd like you to clear the Wolf's Throat. We need to keep a closer eye on the Council, and the Throat is the best access point. I wouldn't go in there alone. Not if I were you. Debriefing I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece. The Wolf's Throat is a dangerous piece of territory. Of course, it's nothing compared to the Council base itself. Briefing I'd like to send you into the Council's main facility on Striga, but first you'll need to take out some of their perimeter defenses first. That should disorient them, and make it easier for you to slip inside. You think you could take out three of the turrets protecting the Council from heroes like you? Those things are dangerous. I'd take some friends with you, if I were you. Debriefing Good work. Good work indeed. You've lowered the Council's defenses and perhaps even frightened them. They've learned that their precious Mount Richardson isn't impregnable at all. Not to the likes of you! Briefing All the signs point to a massive Council strike in the works, but we've got no details whatsoever. Fortunately, I've located a Council base that has been operating as a communications hub for the last several months. If you infiltrate that base, I'm sure we can learn something. In fact, we may learn more than we want to know. The Council's secrets are dark ones. It's up to us to bring them to light. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Landy Notes Other computers found in the base read: *You found a map of Family assets on Striga Isle. *You found a list of the Council's current ciphers. *You found evidence that several city politicians have been compromised. *You found dossiers on several heroes, including yourself. Debriefing Looks like you found what you were looking for, and more. I'll get some of this information over to some people I know in Paragon City; they'll know what to do with it. As for that memo from Archon Burkholder, well, that's what's got me really concerned. You see, Jon Burkholder, he's a madman. They say he's obsessed with robotics, obsessed to a dangerous degree. He was part of the old regime that was subsumed into the Council when the Center decided to extend his power. Burkholder managed to keep his position, but no one knows how he did it. Knowing the Council as I do, I have to assume it was through some extreme measure of devotion to his new leaders. Briefing Ok, you've done the prep work, now the real task is ahead. You've got to go into the Mount Richardson base itself! I need info, kid, and I hope you can find it. Take on some of the patrols inside the base and see if you can learn anything about this plan of Archon Burkholder's. I don't expect this task to be a cake walk, and neither should you. Go prepared, and don't go alone. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Parson '''Debriefing' Well, you didn't nab Burkholder, but that note you found may be the key to catching him. We may have to make a call on this Ernesto Hess. But take my advice: don't trust this man too far. He says he's been working with the Council for years; that means he's done some pretty wicked things. Listen to him, but be on your guard. Briefing That not you found has got me wondering. Who is this Ernesto Hess? Why does he want to betray the Council, if he's truly served in it for years? I don't understand any of this, but I think we have to take the chance that he's telling the truth. Will you go speak to this Ernesto Hess? Hess may be leading you into a trap. Be prepared. Debriefing Well, I still don't know about this Hess character. I guess he's right though: you have to decide whether you can work with him or not. Note: Completing this mission unlocks the Ernesto Hess Task Force. Missions Briefing I've heard reports that the Council is stepping up production of its Zenith Mech Men. If this is true, it could mean that they're gearing up for a major offensive. I need you to go to the Bonny Morass, where the Council keeps many of its Mech Men on patrol. See if you can confirm the existence of an unusual number of Zenith Mech Men. While you're there, see if you can thin out the Council presence a little. I'm getting worried about the Council. All signs point to a possible plot in the works. Enemies Debriefing So it's true. The Council is cementing their grip on the Bonny Morass and all of Striga Isle. Something wicked is afoot. I only hope we can figure out what. External Links *